


Last (take my breath away)

by Evymarit



Series: In my mind, in my heart [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Cancer, Character Death, Crying, Emotional, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Major Illness, Terminal Illnesses, The Author Regrets Everything, This is very depressing, college students, reginald hargreeves doesn't exist here, the ending is kinda beautiful tho so stay for that, this is rlly sad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evymarit/pseuds/Evymarit
Summary: “As long as I got you and me, moving through his world as a two-man team.”Dave and Klaus, forever.Right?





	Last (take my breath away)

**Author's Note:**

> hello peeps, this is my first fic in this fandom and I'm really excited to finally share it! I really love this show so far but my mind naturally came up with ways to destroy it in the saddest way possible, so this monster was born. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, English isn't my native language:) Have fun reading this?

“As long as I got you and me, moving through his world as a two-man team.”

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. They were supposed to have their own happy ever after ever, to grow old together. They weren’t supposed to end. Not like this. Back when they were still young kids, their mothers used to joke around that they were going to marry when they were older. Always together and smiling. But that would end soon. It had always been Dave and Klaus, best friends and some may even say that they are soulmates. They were a two-man team. When they were young, they used to sleep in one bed together so much that they couldn’t sleep well apart from eachother anymore. So many good memories they had made together, too many to be forgotten.

Klaus knew he wouldn’t forget any of them. He would cling onto these memories like they were his lifeline. Dave’s smile was going to be engraved in his memory forever. Looking back on it, their life used to be almost perfect. Sure, there were late nights studying and waking up after one hour of sleep before running off to college or work again. Sure, there were days that they cried so hard they couldn’t breathe and there were nights they spend alone and in fear. But there were also the sweet morning cuddles and date nights were it was just about them two. There were times they laughed so hard their jaws hurt and times that they started laughing out of nowhere and couldn’t seem to stop. Times like those were Klaus’ favorites. The photos in their house were all of them laughing together. Some were of just the two of them, others with their friends or family. 

After years of dancing around eachother and ignoring their feelings towards eachother, Dave told him that he loved him too much to stay best friends. His eyes were flooded with tears, hair being tousled by the wind. But there had been a sparkle in his eyes that showed his hope, the eyes that reminded Klaus he was loved, the eyes that Klaus loved so much. That was the moment Klaus realised that they had been so incredibly stupid by avoiding the situation for so long. So he just smiled and kissed Dave’s pretty lips, like he had wanted to do since he was 12. The surprise on Dave’s face was clear, and it made Klaus grin. The kiss wasn’t perfect and there weren’t any magical fireworks going off in the sky. It was messy and filled with wide smiles. To them however, it was the closest to perfect they were going to be. Dave’s words after that were words Klaus never wanted to forget. “Klaus and Dave forever, right?” Klaus had smiled wider then he had in months, tears in his eyes and the feeling of Dave still on his lips. When he looked in Dave’s eyes, he could swear there were stars in them. It wasn’t perfect, but it was their moment. Nobody could steal it away from them. 

A few months later they decided to tell their friends and family. Klaus’ mom and dad just looked at eachother, grinned and high-fived eachother. Klaus his dad told Dave that it was about time, and his mom hugged both of them tight, smiling brightly. Dave’s mom had grinned as wide as Klaus his dad and held her hand up to Dave’s dad, who put a 5 dollar bill in it with a grumpy expression on his face. They had made a bet with how long it would take them to confess to eachother, which Dave’s mom had won. All of their friends had screamed and rushed to hugged them, congratulating them and saying that they had to invite them to their wedding. Back then, Dave and Klaus were sure that they had a bright future ahead of them.

Even more months later, and they decided to move in together. It would be their own house. Sure, they were only around 20, still in college and working a part-time job, but it would be theirs and that was enough for now. Maybe they would buy a cat over a few months when they had the money and time to afford one. Finding the right house had taken them awhile, they both wanted to stay close to their college and their friends. After a few weeks, maybe a couple of months even, they found the right house. It was small and a bit messy, but it was theirs. The first time they walked in together, Dave had lifted Klaus up and spun in a circle, so, so happy. They kissed, sweet and full of love. It was the feeling of true happiness that brightened their hearts in that moment.

Decorating the house was something Klaus has always wanted to do, so Dave didn’t have much of a say in it at all. Not that he minded, he loved seeing Klaus do what he loved. One thing they both wanted was to have a lot of photos of them and their family around the house. Dave, being a photographer and all, had taken a lot of the photos himself. Klaus loved to go around the house and see all the photos, He would stop by all of them and think about the memory connected to it. There was a photo of Klaus with his best friend and adoptive brother, Ben. Both were smiling in the photo, Klaus standing next to Ben, who was in a wheelchair. It was at an amusement park, and he remembered that Ben had been so nervous to be in a wheelchair. He has described it as “giving up an freedom he had never realised he had before he had to give it up”, but he still did it and Klaus was so proud of him. Another photo he loved was a picture of all of their friends and their family together. His all-time favourite photo was of him and Dave together. Ben had taken the photo. God, he missed Ben. 

In the next year, things were normal. They were happy and their life was balanced. There was still no time or money for a cat, which saddened Klaus a bit, but they were both happy that they had made it so far without any major problems. If only they had seen what was laying ahead of them, the storm that was going to ruin everything they ever had. The inevitable train of destruction that had them as it’s destination. 

Out of seemingly nowhere, Dave had started to have bad migraines and became tired quickly. He was more forgetful and had some mood swings. Klaus didn’t trust it and wanted him to go to a doctor. Dave insisted he was fine, that Klaus was just imaging things because of what happened to Ben. In the following weeks, Dave started to vomit at random times and complained about hearing problems. As soon as Dave came to Klaus in panic saying that he couldn’t feel his left arm at all, Klaus made an appointment with their doctor. Because Dave could feel his arm again after a few minutes, the doctor told them that it wasn’t an emergency, so they had to make an appointment. Two weeks later, they were sitting in the waiting room. Klaus could see the similarities to this and what happened to Ben, but willed himself not to think of it. What happened to Ben wasn’t going to happen to Dave. He couldn’t lose two of the most important people in his life so quickly after eachother. So he prayed to whatever higher power existed. Prayed that whatever it was, it could be helped and his Dave would be okay.

It couldn’t be helped.

At the age of 23, Dave heard he had a tumour in his brain- and it was going to kill him in a few months. The news had been surreal. When they first heard it, Klaus thought the doctor was joking or he hadn’t heard it correctly. This couldn’t be happening- not again, not to the other person who kept him sane and who he loved more than he loved himself. Davehad just sat there, staring at the man that told him he was going to die soon. Klaus had shakily asked if it could be removed. The doctor had said no. It was too big now, they couldn’t do anything. He gave Dave one or two months before his body was going to give out. Even if they had been earlier, the chance it could be removed safely was very small. 

Now, it was a month and two weeks later. Klaus was sitting next to a hospital bed, looking at the man he was supposed to marry connected to tubes that were making him stay alive long enough to hear what Klaus was going to say. He had trouble breathing, so an oxygen mask was put over his mouth. His beautiful eyes were filled with tears. The stars that had been there once had left a month ago, when Dave had realised there was no hope for him left anymore. The month leading up to here had been horrible. They had to tell their family, their close friends and their college that Dave wasn’t going to be here for much longer. They had to watch their parents break down, knees giving up, tears streaming down their face. They had to watch Klaus his siblings almost fainting, stumbling backwards and in complete shock. Allison had been in control of her emotions the most, but everyone knew she was going to break down sooner or later. Luther had stared at Dave for a full minute in complete shock. Diego had given them both a hug immediately, ignoring the tears starting to fall down his own face. Vanya’s eyes had filled with tears and she followed Diego in the hug. Five’s reaction had been the most shocking. Klaus had expected him to stay in control of his own emotions, like he always did. But no, this time Five was the first to start crying and the first to hug both Klaus and Dave. He cried about losing another brother- because that was what Dave was to him and the rest of Klaus his siblings. A brother, one that they were going to lose soon. Numbly, Klaus thought about what Ben would say. Would he start crying too? Klaus his heart still hurt when he thought about Ben.

Dave had been in the hospital for a week now. The week before that, they had all been together camping for the last time. The last time Dave would be there with them, with his pretty smile and unique presence. The last time with all seven of them. The last night, Klaus had heard Five silently walking into their tent, laying down next to Dave, holding him close for the last time. Soon after, Diego followed, putting his arm around his little brother, softly speaking to him. After Diego, Vanya, Allison and Luther followed. They had been a tangled mess, but it was all the comfort Dave needed. He had closed his eyes with a smile that night. 

But now, Dave wouldn’t open his eyes again if he closed them. Klaus knew that Dave was scared to go to sleep, scared to close his eyes and never open them again. Klaus was holding his love’s hands. Dave had become so thin the last few months. Muscles had disappeared, now he was just a bag of skin and bones. Klaus was holding his hand too tight, but it was the last time he would hold Dave’s hand, so did it really matter if it was a bit too tight? His other hand was clasped around Dave’s wrist, feeling the weak beat of his heart. He used to put his head on Dave’s chest when they were in bed, back when Dave had a strong heartbeat and wasn’t slowly dying because of the cancer.

“Hey Dave?” Klaus his voice was weak and thick because of the tears, sadness clogging his throat. Dave’s tear filled eyes were focussed on him, struggling to stay open.  
“Remember, Dave and Klaus forever right? We were going to marry. We were going to adopt children and worry about them together. We were supposed to grow old together. It was supposed to be Dave and Klaus forever. Please, don’t leave me here. Don’t make me survive on my own- I don’t think I was made to be in this world without you. I don’t want to be alone again.” Tears were streaming down Klaus his face, making his words get out stumbling and making it an incoherent mess. Dave was crying too, the tears finally escaping his eyes.

“You’ll be my forever anyways. I don’t care if you won’t be by my side in person, but in my heart, you’ll always be with me, right? Nothing can erase our memories. Even if I forget them, the photos will always help me remember, right?” Klaus his body was shaking, he was sobbing so hard now. This was the hard, ugly reality. The truth was that Dave and Klaus was going to end. It could end any minute now. He knew Dave knew that too. He could see it in his eyes. 

A weak, thin hand was lifted from the white sheets. It pointed to the notebook that their friends had written stories for Dave in. Memories for him to look at when they weren’t there. Klaus got up, still crying, and grabbed it and the pen next to it. Something in him knew what was about to happen, but he refused to believe it. Dave wouldn’t do that to him. Klaus had to hold the notebook up- Dave was too weak to hold it up himself. His hand moved slowly, but he managed to write two words. 

“Kiss me.”

Klaus read them and looked at Dave in confusion, tears blurring his vision. Dave’s eyes were trying to tell him something. Suddenly, he remembered a conversation they had a few weeks ago with a startling clarity. The bad feeling he had while grabbing the notebook spread around his heart, gripping it tight in a vice-like grip, slowly choking the life out of it. Dave had said that he wanted Klaus to take his last breath, to be as close to Klaus as he could in his last moment. He didn’t want to die with a mask on his face, he wanted to feel Klaus his lips against his for the last time. Klaus his eyes widened when he realised this.

"It- It will kill you, Dave. If I take of your mask now, you will die. Baby, I want you to-“  
Interrupting Klaus his mess of words, Dave’s left hand went up, cupping Klaus his face. He wiped some stray tears away, not caring that new ones were replacing them already. With his right one, he went towards his own face. Klaus saw what he was going to do, but in a surprising outburst of strength, Dave pulled the mask off his face and Klaus towards him. Klaus his lips fell against Dave’s. They kissed for the last time.

And it wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t beautiful. It was full of tears and sadness. But it was Dave’s last breath. With a last sigh and a small smile, Dave went limp, the heart monitor hooked to him letting out a beep. Klaus fell against Dave’s chest, heart-breaking sobs leaving the broken man. Dave’s last breath had been his, just like he wanted to.

Dave and Klaus,

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands tissues*


End file.
